Sonrisas en la Oscuridad
by GiygaShade
Summary: "Todos te están esperando. Todos te están esperando para tirarte rocas, escupirte en la cara y hacer de tu vida un infierno. ¿Qué quienes son todos? ¡Todos los que tu amas!" RojoAmarilloVerdeVerde RojoAmarilloVerdeVerde RojoAmarilloVerdeVerde ¿Qué encontrarás en los árboles? ¿En los buzones? ¿En el agua? ¿En tus sueños? ¿En las sonrisas misteriosas?


OMG LO TERMINÉ. LO TERMINÉ!

Okey, ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que iba a hacer mi dream fic? ¡Pues aquí está! Esto me llevó seis meses de trabajo y apenas es la primera parte, okeyno. Veran, ya tenía la mitad pero la pc en donde lo estaba escribiendo se puso loca y no la mandaron arreglar haaaaaasta la semana pasada. Creí que mi archivo se iba a perder para siempre pero ¡No! Joder, ahí estaba. Lo releí y me seguía gustando, así que lo continué. No sé si se note la diferencia de redacción idk.

Soy una gran fanática de la isla tanetane, de verdad. Amo el concepto, el arte, el por qué de esa isla. De verdad me marcó y claro, mi dream fic tenía que ser sobre ésta. Porque de verdad, me cautivó desde la primera vez que la jugué. De hecho, sólo tengo un file para ella xD

Es la contraparte de El Mar de los Recuerdos ó algo así.

Espero les guste, sin más. Recuerden que es el primer capítulo, así que es lo primerito, muy light.

La isla tanetane y todas las sonrisas misteriosas son propiedad de

_ N(oh dios no puedo tachar en ohdios)_ I T O I

* * *

_Haha_

El sonido de las olas es cercano, tanto que incluso éstas llegan a rozar la planta de sus pies. El pequeño se levanta, tambaleante, ¿Qué pasó? Se pregunta mientras la cabeza le da mil vueltas. ¿Cómo terminaron allí? El estómago le duele de manera sobrehumana. Mira a ambos lados, lo único que ve es la playa siendo devorada por el follaje casi pantanoso del lugar. Camina un poco, tratando de no caerse. Da una vuelta a la pequeña orilla carente de arena. ¿Qué lugar es ese? Busca su bolsa y su facción cambia a terror cuando se da cuenta de que no está, las provisiones se han perdido. Todo. Sin comida, sin agua, sin las pocas cosas que le recuerdan que aún está vivo. El dolor de estómago se hace más fuerte, tanto que tiene que lanzarse otra vez a la poca arena.

_Todo debe ser una pesadilla… _Piensa, acto seguido se pellizca, comprobando uno de sus más grandes miedos, está solo en un lugar desconocido sin nada que pueda ayudarlo. No puede ni caminar y volver al fondo del océano será peligroso en ese estado. Suspira y cierra sus ojos, a lo lejos el sonido de los pájaros chillando se mezcla con la marea tranquila, le incitan a dormir, quizá por siempre...

…

…

_¡Hey! _

…

…

Siente como sus mejillas son golpeadas con violencia, regresa de nuevo a la realidad. Sus ojos se adaptan a la luz y lo primero que ve es una silueta negra con el cabello despeinado que después va tomando forma. Es la princesa Kumatora. Suspira aliviado y le propina un abrazo acompañado de lágrimas. No está solo. La princesa le observa con extrañeza y le devuelve el gesto casi automáticamente. Después de unos segundos se separan, las lágrimas del pequeño despiertan la curiosidad de la princesa. Mira a ambos lados y termina en los ojos de la chica, otra vez.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunta casi en susurro, temiendo que haya algo detrás de la maleza.

Kumatora se pone de pie, examina cuán lejos están las islas de ningún lugar, camina un poco, se detiene para escuchar los sonidos que emite ese lugar, observa la anchura y altura de los árboles que dejan caer lianas. Un territorio pantanoso casi selvático. Llegaron a su destino, posiblemente el lugar más misterioso del mundo.

—La isla Tanetane… creo…

_Hahaha_

Ella tampoco está segura de querer estar ahí, sabe que es el trabajo del pequeño levantar las agujas antes que la armada lo haga, y se juró que para eso siempre estaría con él, desea ayudarlo, aunque si se puede… lejos de ese lugar que parece gritar entre el verdor de los árboles más altos, que antoja una sensación de que la muerte está cerca. Y vaya que lo está, la princesa también perdió sus pertenencias en el fondo del océano. De nuevo sin agua ni nada que comer, por primera vez siente que sus fuerzas son nulas ahí, ni un pequeño fuego es capaz de encender.

Un ladrido y los pasos sin seguir un patrón específico se acercan. Juntos de nuevo, piensa la princesa al escucharlo. Están caminando por la orilla de la isla, el perro tiene más energía que el pequeño y la princesa juntos. El ladrón también parece estar herido aunque su cuerpo no tenga ni un rasguño. Mientras más cerca, los temores de la princesa más van incrementando: Duster tampoco tiene su bolsillo. Ahora sí están perdidos y sus esperanzas se apagan repentinamente. El ladrón trata de levantar su mano para saludarles, más no tiene fuerzas ni para eso.

Es como si estuvieran muertos, deambulando en algún tipo de limbo. Hay silencio y los tres se miran a los ojos continuamente: los de Lucas aún están rojos y hacen lo posible por no soltar un mar de lágrimas eterno; Kumatora, por otro lado, en su mirada demuestra un foco de desesperación que intenta apagar para tratar de estar en calma: y Duster, él tiene la confusión escrita en sus ojos, no tiene ni la maldita idea de lo que está pasando. Intercambian las miradas de nuevo, ahora buscando consuelo en los ojos del otro, lo cual es prácticamente imposible.

Boney ladra desesperadamente entre los arbustos, esos ladridos se convierten en agresivos gruñidos con el paso de los segundos. Los tres miran en dirección al follaje, la princesa es la primera en aventurarse a ver qué pasa con el perro. Le siguen el confundido Duster y el tembloroso Lucas. Hay un brillo morado, una luz que jamás habían visto, algo fuera de ese mundo. Eso es por lo que el perro protesta tantas veces. Observan ese destello más que extrañados. Lo que lo emite son hongos, sí, hongos de color morado oscuro que crecen en casi todas partes.

—Parecen comestibles—dice Kumatora, quién rápidamente toma uno y lo examina cuidadosamente—, lo único que me hace desconfiar es ese color tan… raro.

Lucas asiente y también toma uno, lo acerca y lo aleja como pareciendo jugar con él. Acto seguido se lo da a Duster, quién hace lo mismo. Los hongos brillan en sus huesudas manos, se ven extraños. Suspira y decide hablar:

—… Yo no me comeré algo de este color, debe ser venenoso.

—Brillan de una manera extraña… Es como si emitieran luz propia. —Lucas sostiene fuertemente uno de los hongos en su mano, emiten un olor putrefacto. Siente una punzada en el estómago que antes no estaba, es su necesidad por comer un poco, llevan más de ocho horas sin probar un solo alimento y están varados en una isla prácticamente desierta.

Kumatora camina cuidadosamente entre las setas, se dirige a un pequeño letrero inundado de lianas. Lo destapa, Duster y Lucas emiten un chillido cuando leen lo que pone. Tinta rosa, letra refinada y extremadamente femenina.

"_Hongos de TaneTane, comer bajo su propio riesgo._

_-Mixolydia"_

_HAHAHAHA_

Intercambian miradas, otra vez. ¿Qué hacer en esos momentos? Ya no pueden estar sin comer, su necesidad se incrementa con los minutos. Pero, si deciden probarlos… ¿Y si en realidad tienen efectos extraños? Kumatora encoge los hombros y vuelve a dar un vistazo en dirección al mar, no pueden regresar, por nada del mundo lo harían, no así. Lucas tiene su mirada puesta en los hongos, Boney ladra violentamente y este parece ignorarlo. Duster simplemente observa la gran montaña que se encuentra en el centro de la isla, si tan sólo pudieran llegar allá de alguna forma, lo más probable era que la Magypsy viviera allí. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo llegar sin comer nada?

—¿Y si buscamos frutos? No pienso comer esos hongos. —admite Duster, sin quitar su mirada de la gran montaña. Quería formular un plan de supervivencia pero ¿Cómo demonios va a hacerlo sin fuerzas?

—No, Duster, este tipo de árboles no dan fruto. —le contradice Kumatora, que sabe perfectamente que es imposible encontrar algo comestible en esa isla.

Sólo están esos malditos hongos brillantes con olor putrefacto, aún se rehúsan a comerlos, sin embargo, al parecer es lo único comestible cerca. La isla se queda en silencio sepulcral, el sonido de las aves desaparece al igual que el del mar. El dolor de estomago es más intenso y sus ojos se cierran constantemente. Deben comer ¡Maldita sea! Deben hacerlo. Kumatora corta más setas y se las da a Duster y a Lucas, van a comer, quieran o no.

—Tenemos que arriesgarnos y vamos a comer estas cosas. Las palabras de Myxolydia son claras, "Comer bajo su propio riesgo", pero…

—Pero no escribió nada de que son peligrosos. Ni de que están envenenados. Quizá sólo provoquen dolor de cabeza… —interrumpe Duster, quién, irónicamente, continuó la frase de Kumatora, exactamente como ella la pensaba.

—Ó vómito. ¡No quiero comer eso! —Lucas avienta los hongos, Kumatora cede a recogerlos. El hambre está poniendo al pequeño en un estado de paranoia bastante extraño. Le sonríe humildemente y vuelve a dárselos.

—Lucas, tenemos que comerlos, es nuestra única salvación.

Y así, Kumatora se mete uno a la boca, esperando un sabor asqueroso. Al contrario, su sabor era dulce, extremadamente dulce. Como a fresas con azúcar revueltas con algo extraño, de consistencia pastosa y de buen, muy buen, sabor. Es todo lo contrario al olor a muerte que emanan. En sus manos, parece que brillara aún más, a Duster le antojó lo mismo. La princesa jamás había probado algo tan delicioso en su vida, así que come otro y otro y otro. Curiosamente, cada hongo sabe mejor. Le extiende uno al ladrón, quién sin decir nada lo come, sucede exactamente lo mismo. Ese gustoso sabor es más que delicioso, sobrehumano. Aunque la consistencia no es lo mejor, está bien. Fue como si probara el cielo por un momento…

—No saben mal.

_HAHAHAHAHAHA_

Ambos le extienden la mano y le ofrecen al más pequeño, él sólo traga saliva, sabe que hay algo en esas setas rosadas, algo que no le parece bien. Una pequeña, pero sabia intuición. Su estómago comienza a hacer ruidos voraces al momento en que los ve y la manera en como los comen los otros dos le parece incitante. Comer, no comer, sólo son hongos. ¿Si mueren? ¿Si mueren qué pasará? ¿La armada se apoderará de esas pequeñas islas? Observa hacia la selva, la entrada parece una horrible sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Vuelve a tragar saliva, toma un hongo y lo asesta de un solo bocado.

Come uno y otro y otro y otro, el sabor de esas cosas es adictivo. Es como nadar en un mar dulce. Duster y Kumatora también están comiendo, por un momento olvidas la advertencia de Myxolydia, ya que jamás han degustado tal extrañeza, tanto que no quieren llenarse. Y comen, y comen, y comen, y comen, y comen. Mientras lo hacen, sus siglos se vuelven eternos.

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

Por un momento, Lucas se olvida de todos sus problemas, sin saber que esos hongos le traerán algo peor que la muerte…

_Sonrisas en la Oscuridad_

_I_

_¿Dónde estoy…? ¿Qué está pasando…?_

El pequeño se levanta y mira a su alrededor, todo es completamente diferente. No hay pantano, no hay mar, no hay una montaña a la mitad, nada de eso. Está en un lugar conocido, un lugar que lleva en lo más profundo de su corazón. Camina un poco y respira el delicioso aire marital, una sensación que creía olvidada. Está descalzo, la hierba, otra sensación deliciosa. El olor a Omelets recién hechos, el mugir de las vacas, el gruñido alegre de los dragos y… las risas. Dos voces diferentes, la del pequeño y la de él… Un sueño, sólo un sueño, no puede estar pasando, nunca pasará.

Sigues esas risas, te asomas por la ventana. Una familia feliz está sentada, sonríen y disfrutan de la comida. La mirada de la madre está llena de júbilo, de felicidad eterna. La del gemelo rubio denota un poco de confusión a la vez que admiración. La del gemelo pelirrojo es perspicaz, antoja a que está tramando alguna travesura. El mayor de todos, el abuelo, simplemente está sentado contemplando lo maravillosa que es su familia, su única hija ha sido una madre excelente y ambos nietos son unos niños hermosos. Ante esta hermosa escena, las lágrimas de Lucas brotan desesperadamente.

Alguien abre la puerta, es la madre de los gemelos. Voltea a ver al pequeño más no le presta atención, lanza una paloma cuyas alas no parecen ser más que huesos podridos. El gemelo pelirrojo sale para abrazarla mientras el rubio se limita a encoger los hombros. Ambos la aman, la ven como su más grande protección en el mundo, como un girasol propenso a marchitarse. Está anocheciendo, la mamá se despide del abuelo, quién retiene unas cuantas lágrimas al verlos partir. Los dos hermanos lo abrazan y al final se van. Ondean sus brazos diciéndole adiós. El abuelo desea no morir, aún no, tiene que ver cómo crecen esos pequeños.

Hay ruidos alrededor, explosiones, gritos, gente sollozando. Ellos no prestan atención, siguen ondeando sus brazos en dirección al abuelo y la mujer sonríe, ignorante de todo. Escalofríos, el hombre mayor sonríe de oreja a oreja, sus ojos comienzan a deformarse debajo de esos lentes, hasta formar uno solo en cuya pupila hay una "x". Comienza a reír, un sonido horrible que hace sangrar a las montañas. Le dirige una mirada al pequeño que está observando la escena. Ese niño está temblando, quiere gritar y algo se lo impide, el único ojo del anciano le atraviesa el alma. Más no pasa nada, él cierra la puerta de la pequeña casa en las montañas y todo se queda en silencio, otra vez.

Camina en dirección a los hermanos y su madre, la montaña se deforma extrañamente, el bosque antoja a las fauces de algo inhumano. De nuevo los gritos, acompañados de risas. Esos tres caminan lentamente, no se percatan de nada, como si todo fuera normal para ellos, el cielo se vuelve negro. Tan negro… Caminan, caminan, caminan, nunca llegarán al final. Comienzan a cantar, por muy extraño que parezca, el pequeño que está presenciando esa extraña escena conoce esa enigmática canción. ¿Cómo no la va a conocer si su mamá siempre se la cantaba? La voz se vuelve más aguda, hasta llegar a un tono soprano… más aguda, aún más. Al tono de un demonio hablando. En el cielo, nubes de lluvia comienzan a formarse. El pequeño quiere lanzar un grito al ver la forma de estas, una sonrisa con un único ojo. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que en el cielo se dibujara tal cosa a la perfección? Lo contempla por unos cuantos minutos, para seguirlos de nuevo.

Siguen montaña abajo, una lluvia de piedras comienza a caerles, al pequeño no pueden tocarlo pero a los otros tres, obviamente, sí. Es como si estuviera viendo una memoria, algo que se quedó y que no puedes deformar, algo a lo que no se puede entrar. Una visión perfecta que no admite extraños. Las piedras siguen cayendo, son pequeñas, como la palma de la mano de un recién nacido. Aún así, caen fuerte, horriblemente fuerte. Y ellos siguen caminando, bajando la montaña. Son atacados por ellas y no se percatan. Comienzan a sangrar, eso no importa. Siguen cantando alegremente que van a regresar. Los gemelos quieren ver a papá, ella está muerta de júbilo con tan sólo pensar que dentro de unas horas estará en los brazos de su esposo. Su adorado y perfecto esposo.

Las piedras les destrozan el cráneo poco a poco, la nariz, revientan sus ojos. Y sin embargo, siguen adelante. No son lastimados, no pueden ser lastimados, ¿Por qué? Porque no son más que meros recuerdos que el pequeño espectador no puede olvidar, que remembra de la peor manera, como una pesadilla. Deseando despertar. Sabe perfectamente que esa mujer que sostiene a los pequeños es su madre, ahora muerta. Uno de los pequeños, el de la izquierda, es su hermano. Y el de la derecha, obviamente es él, deformado por la lluvia de piedras. Lluvia que no cesa, que cae y sigue destruyendo. Restos de sangre en la tierra, combinados con agua. La lluvia es tan torrencial que antojas ser piedras. No, nunca han sido rocas. Es agua, agua que en vez de limpiar, destruye.

Gritos, provenientes de ninguna parte. Jadeos que caen como la lluvia. La canción que esos tres tararean se vuelve infernal y desesperante, una melodía venida del infierno, como la voz de la mujer, su madre. Frente a ellos aparece algo, una enorme sonrisa etérea acompañada de un único ojo con una x en su retina. Abrió aún más la sonrisa, ellos se detuvieron. El pequeño sabe que viene después, claro que lo sabe. Esa cosa hinca sus dientes en el vientre de la mujer, saborea su sangre, la tambalea. Ella grita con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, los gemelos hacen lo mismo. Los niños tratan de desviar la mirada de ese mar de sangre, de la masacre. Más no pueden, algo los incita a seguir viendo, con morbo. Sonríen. Al principio el espectador no se lo cree, pero es verdad, _están sonriendo. _

La mujer aún está viva y los ve sonreír, los dientes son colmillos monstruosos. Ella también sonríe de esa manera, sin importar que la enorme sonrisa le esté triturando los huesos y dejando una masa sanguinolenta a su lado. La está moliendo lenta, lenta, muy lentamente. Todos se echan a reír mientras que el espectador ya no aguanta, si es una pesadilla, quiere despertar. Y si está muerto, ¿Qué hizo para merecer ese infierno? No puede cerrar sus ojos, no puede hablar, no puede irse lejos. Deja de moler a su madre, ó al menos, esa masa en el piso era su madre… lo era.

Joder, qué asco.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

La sonrisa enorme desaparece pero ellos los gemelos aún están ahí, de pie. Contemplándolo todo. Ríen, como si les hubieran contado un chiste. Como si les hubiera pasado algo cómico. Ríen, siguen riendo. Ha ha ha, esos sonidos monónotos y horribles. Esos sonidos que también salen de la masa de alguna vez fue su madre.

_Ramera, te lo merecías. ¡TE LO MERECÍAS! ¡Por siempre decirme qué está bien y qué está mal! ¡Por ser una persona amorosa! ¡Por cuidarnos con tu vida! ¡Por darnos la mejor comida del siglo! ¡Te lo merecías! ¡Te lo merecías! ¡Por ser la madre perfecta! ¡Ahora no eres más que un girasol pisoteado!_

…

…

…

—¡Lucas! Joder, no, otra vez no. —Una voz conocida, la misma que lo despertó horas antes.

Está vivo, sigue vivo. Está en la isla Tanetane, todo fue un mal sueño. Una simple pesadilla sólo que… ¿Real? La sangre, la carne, las piedras que se convirtieron en agua, la enorme sonrisa que molió a su madre. Todo le pareció tan real… Tanto, que se quedará para siempre en su mente, como un trauma más… No, intenta no pensar en ello. Puede lograrlo y lo sabe. Escucha murmullos, es la voz de la princesa y la del ladrón. Su familia, ó algo así, ya que siempre están con él.

Abre los ojos y no puede creer lo que ve… ¿De nuevo está soñando?

Kumatora y Duster siguen siendo exactamente iguales pero alrededor… no. Los árboles son azules y el follaje es color rosado chillante, todas las hojas son de ese extraño tono, todas. No hay tierra, están caminando en agua fucsia, agua que curiosamente, no los moja. Hay pequeños montículos de color morado y algunos —muy pocos— son verde oscuro. El cielo es rojo sangre, el agua del mar es rojo sangre. Todo ha cambiado tan drásticamente, como el mundo en un sueño. Como un maldito sueño.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunta el pequeño.

La princesa mira a ambos lados, no tiene ni la menor idea. Un lugar exactamente igual a la isla Tanetane y a la vez tan diferente. Es tan solitario, tan enigmático, tan perturbador. El ladrón traga saliva, tampoco se cree que ese sea su destino. Lo recordaba todo tan verde y fangoso. Ahora ¿Qué?

—Es la isla Tanetane, creo. Si no es que estoy soñando. —contesta el ladrón, sin quitarle la vista al cielo.

—No estás soñando. ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Todo era normal, Lucas, ¿tú también ves el cielo de ese color tan raro? ¿Y los árboles? ¿Y esa inexistente agua? ¡Me estoy volviendo loca!

El pequeño niega con la cabeza, metiendo su mano al agua, sí, no lo moja. Se percata de que de algunos troncos a la mitad sale un extraño humo acompañado de un olor putrefacto. Las nubes son negras, completamente. Ningún pájaro, el oleaje lejano y cercano sonaba más violento y hay algo más…

¿Qué?

—Sí, estamos en la isla Tanetane.

Lucas se pone de pie y observa la inmensidad de la selva rosada. Deben cruzarla si querían llegar a su destino… Traga saliva al pensar en las cosas que hay allí dentro. No, pensó nada podrá superar el horror de ese sueño. Nada. Se llenó de una extraña sensación de alivio.

…_Está equivocado, muy equivocado…_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_HAHAHAHAHAHA_

_HAHAHAHA_

_HAHA_

_HA_


End file.
